Historically, telecommunications have involved the transmission of signals over a network dedicated to telecommunications. Similarly, data communications between computers have also historically been transmitted on a dedicated data network. Currently, telecommunications and data transmissions are being merged into an integrated communication network using technologies such as Voice over Packet (VoP). Since many networks transmit computer data using packet protocols, such as the Internet Protocol (IP), VoP uses this existing technology to transmit signals by converting these signals into digital data and encapsulating the data for transmission over a packet-based network.